La última gardenia
by Becca Tucker
Summary: De magos y guerreros. Leopold demostrará que se puede ser de ambos y a la vez dar todo. Cartman por otro lado, busca saciar su hambre de venganza. Regresar a la vida algo perdido y alejarse de quien le dio todo, carcomido por el ímpetu del rencor; pero Leopold lo ama y aún negándose a su acuerdo de paz, no puede dejar que Eric muera en batalla. [ Two-shot Cartters/Cutters ]


**¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo esta vez un two-shot (Cartman x Butters) en un universo alterno. Así es... Me inspiré en "The stick of truth", pero he cambiado varias cosas, como que Butters no es paladín sino mago y Cartman... Ya lo verán. La cosa es que se tomará la historia de cómo Leo se convierte en paladín y cómo Cartman en hechicero. Entonces, ¡disfrútenlo!**

 _ **Dedicado a Ivy. Por nuestro precioso rol Cartters/Cutters. ¡Me encanta tu bebé! Y como te prometí, aquí está una historia para ti.**_

 **Disclaimer: Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **La última gardenia**

* * *

 ** _Primera carta: de Leopold Stotch_**

* * *

 _¿Recuerdas cuando te prometí estar siempre a tu lado?_

 _Yo no mentía._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando te juré lealtad sobre mi existencia?_

 _Yo no mentía._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a batalla y casi pierdes la vida?_

 _El corazón es uno y no se engaña dos veces… Yo mentía, pero no lo hacía._

 _En aquel entonces juré darte mis días y como torpe enamorado te la entregué por completo. Es lastimero, no poder acariciar tus labios de nuevo._  
 _Recuerdo un sinfín de cosas contigo, desde las pequeñas luciérnagas que tras el ocultar del sol seguíamos, hasta el vaho en la ventana al choque del calor entre ambos._

 _¿Me recuerdas?_

 _Solías hacerlo._

 _Las noches largas y diluidas, que se extienden hasta la mañana. Sin pena, sin gloria, sin memoria, y sin sentir la llovizna que nos clama._

 _Presos siendo libres; a pesar, muy a pesar, tuyo y mío no poder alejarnos de nosotros, a pesar más mío que tuyo no poder acercarnos más a nosotros, a pesar de todo, a pesar de las distancias, ¿me recuerdas? Cuán dichosos éramos._  
 _Siempre colmados de heridas: compartidas, partidas e inesperadas… pero amadas…_  
 _¡Cuán dichosos éramos!_

 _Muriendo en los labios que nos daban vida, labios de agua; con su única respuesta siendo la pregunta; y lo más triste, creedlo no es que me hayas olvidado, es que yo mi amor a ti no he dejado…_

 _¿Recuerdas mi devoción a la luna? ¡Cuán desdichado era en el amor! Colmado de pereza, me convertí en tu sombra, no de la luna, ni siquiera del sol, fue tu incendiada mirada que me robó la razón._

* * *

Danzaban los arboles al son del viento. Se mecían con cuidado cada vez que el hijo de los Atalaya daba un paso al frente. Tras la capa ocultaba su rostro y aún sabiéndose tétrico, no escatimaba en preocupaciones.

El hechicero aspiró el dulce aroma del viento a pleno otoño: su favorito.  
Tarareaba una melodía melancólica, con una voz tan preciosa que bien podría ser una maravillosa canción de cuna. Las tardes de octubre le parecían espectaculares, en noviembre la calma gobernaba y entonces llegaba diciembre con la suavidad de las noches acuñando por fin el frío; uno invisible o poco perceptible, lo extrañaría por otro largo año. Ya era su turno de cerrar el ciclo.

Miró por última vez los astros que divertidos jugueteaban con quietud. Leopold deseaba tanto unirse a las estrellas y brillar para los vastos campos en diciembre. Ser luz fugaz y perderse sobre el rocío de la lluvia, la marea de estrellas y elogiar a la luna a versos y poemas a frente suya.

Se colocó delante de un lago —como hacía cada cuatro meses— y procuró sacarse la capucha dejando ver su áurea cabellera.

La luna seguro le sonreía y el rubio gustoso le dedicaba su cantinela.  
Pequeñas hojas marchitas se elevaban hasta rondar los alrededores del joven hechicero. Las hebras blondas se mecían al mismo tiempo y los ojos celestinos cual flor a pleno brotar, irradiaban una luz única de ver. Le gustaba estar solo en lugar de pertenecer a un aquelarre, estos solían limitarlo en los _Sabbats_ y no podía entregarle libremente su profundo amor a la luna. Leopold pertenecía a los llamados brujos de tierra, un _augur_ , capaz de comprender el inicio, proceso y final de los ciclos… El maravilloso mundo de los hijos de Adán, era su favorito. Admiraba la fortaleza de los pueblos: nacían, crecían, se reproducían y lo más doloroso siempre era ver el curso cerrarse, ahí donde la muerte saluda y no regresa a mirarte.

Sería egoísta decir que el rubio pensaba de esa misma forma —tristemente debía despedirse de su querida luna—, y por eso las lagrimas brotaban de sus índigos orbes.

Gotas de agua levitaban creando una figura que pronto resplandeció con intensidad, se cristalizaron y rasgaron en mil pedazos. El augur dejó de cantar y el panorama destellaba en azul, blanco y gris. El corazón agitado de Stotch ya resentía el cambio en apenas unos segundos. Había ofrecido su lealtad a los astros en otro invierno. Suspiró antes de colocarse la capa nuevamente y giró sobre sus pies, yendo por el sendero que de a poco se inundaba de fresca nieve. Los copos eran una obra de arte teatral; cada uno distinto y con una vida tan corta que entristecía al hechicero. Porque Leo no podía morir, no podía apagarse hasta cumplir su cabo; la leyenda personal de cada mago solitario estaba bastante lejana, por ello el blondo ya sentía la rendición pisarle los tobillos. Su fin… ¿A caso tendría uno? Su existencia se burlaba frente a sus ojos. Miles de años y aún una razón para su misión, se veía lejana.

Sopesó pasar la noche bajo su árbol favorito, uno que en primavera se destacaba de entre todos, no por ser grande, tampoco por su descomunal belleza; la razón se debía a que… Si colocabas la vista en el lugar indicado, podías ver perfectamente la línea divisoria entre una estación y otra, y por supuesto el hechicero deseaba admirar la última hoja de otoño caer. Despedirse de la luna antes de que se perdiera tras las montañas lejanas.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía propia, azucarada con una voz a tientas hermosa. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y a su vez, el frío comenzó su reinado de nuevo sobre la tierra.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o eso creía Leo. Sintió un malestar en las pantorrillas y cuando quiso abrir los ojos estos no veían. Intrigado expresó preocupación; pero, ¡No podía gritar! Una tela delgada le prohibía esbozar palabra alguna. Enseguida sintió un pinchazo en las costillas y al gemir de dolor, el sonido se ahogó en su garganta.

— ¿Quién eres? —Una voz dulce y a la vez severa cuestionó al augur. Leopold no podía verlo pero estaba seguro de que era un niño—. Aberrante caminante, ¿qué eres? —había cambiado su pregunta.

No, el muchacho preso no podía hablar aunque quisiera y en plena desconfianza movió sus piernas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía desatarse.  
Había aprendido a materializar un hechizo con su voz interna —su alma—; pero esta vez no lo haría porque la mejor magia del cosmos estaba en el hacer, y Leo haría que el muchacho lo desatara.

—Mnh nfh… —intentó hablar, vaya que le había atado bien la boca.

—… —volvió a clavarle una rama gruesa en las costillas y sin retirarla le desató la boca — ¿Qué eres?  
Enseguida, le retiró la venda de los ojos.

Había amanecido y el paisaje estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Stotch no sentía el frío en su piel y tampoco la humedad en la tela de algodón. Frente al hechicero, un niño con ropas humildes, cabellos castaños cual cacao y unos ojos fieros, del ámbar más hermoso que hubiera contemplado, el muchacho parecía pertenecer al otoño. La piel blanca y la serenidad sometida en una mirada pacífica sin dejar de ser intimidante. Ahí ante los ojos del mago, estaba su precioso otoño.

Leopold se quedó estático en intriga, con los labios entreabiertos y una mueca extravagante; las pupilas se le dilataron y sus manos le temblaron. ¡Qué belleza de la vida, hijo del sol y su luz! ¿Su preciado otoño le había traído un regalo por su ofrenda?

—Ah… —se había atragantado con su propia voz y bien podía llorar—. Leopold.

Sometido por un niño, una tontería, pero el hechicero lo agradecía si tenía la oportunidad de admirar todo el esplendor de su estimada estación.

El castaño respingó, pero con desconfianza le colocó la pesada rama en el cuello al otro. Mientras tanto el mayor se preguntaba el por qué de tanta suspicacia.

— ¿Qué eres? —reiteró el chiquillo, pues no le había preguntado su nombre. El rubio tosió y sudó frío. No había manera, lo tenía preso y él lo permitía—. Habla.

—Soy un augur.  
El moreno por instantes de duda le clavó aún más la ramilla.  
—Ngh… —se quejó Stotch.

Sus miradas chocaron por un instante y los celestes con rapidez se apartaron de los orbes dorados; pero el muchacho era piadoso, porque así había sido criado. Estaba en su sangre ser firme y cruel, pero siempre con la debida pizca de clemencia, esa que entregaba confianza para cuando menos lo esperaras, el acto final atacara.

El menor soltó la vara y desató al joven de cabellera dorada; se quedó observándolo por segundos, parecían ser canas en algún momento de tan blancuzcos que eran, pero la piel del hechicero carecía de arrugas o signos que le dijesen que se trataba de un anciano. Algo bastante extraño era el color de sus ojos, de un azul inocente… Algo sumamente fastuoso. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, un hombre así no le haría daño, ¿verdad? Pero era el deber de Eric cuidar los alrededores con sus colegas. Porque el rey así lo había pedido, porque el pueblo debía ser protegido de invasores, su madre sobre todas las cosas tenía que estar a salvo, y ese augur, le pareció sospechoso. Claro que también se había pasado de la raya al atacarlo dormido, pero si se tiene la oportunidad la debía aprovechar.

Los quejidos del mayor le parecieron hasta cierto punto graciosos ¿Es que era un crío? Se quejaba con unos chillidos extraños. Si se colocaba la vista en ambos, se notaba que Eric era más fuerte, y éste ya no le tenía miedo al "anciano".

—Largo de aquí, forastero inmundo —escupió con las palabras más crueles que encontró.  
Se dio la vuelta y recogió un montón de ramitas a un costado del árbol. Había estado buscando leña para resguardarse en el calor de las llamas—. Rápido —gritó con el semblante sereno, ¡Qué franqueza!

Leopold hizo caso omiso a la petición y en lugar de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cantó un par de frases con dulzura. Las ramas que el pequeño —pero fuertecito— sostenían se elevaron en el aire y cuando el augur logró alzar la mano, estas danzaron encima de él. El hechicero le regaló una suave sonrisa a su menor, indicándole que todo estaba bien y que era una persona de bien.

—Me has liberado, quiero ayudarte —arrulló la esperanza de no recibir una estocada, pues el niño ya se había puesto en guardia. Leopold a pesar de ser solitario, jamás guardaba rencores, había aprendido a encontrar la paz—. Ah… De verdad quiero ayudar.  
Realmente deseaba poder observar un poco más al joven, porque le recordaba a su amor de octubre.

Eric se relajó y de saltos intentó quitarle las ramas, su expresión carecía de otro sentir que no fuese rabia; y mostrando su gran sutileza, el rubio le entregó la mitad de las ramas, llevando lo demás en su hombro. Leopold se había acostumbrado a no depender de la magia, esta no debía gastarla en banalidades como aquella.

Se escuchó el chasquear de una lengua. El chiquillo estaba bastante molesto pues se sentía un poco inútil, aunque dejó a un lado el asunto pensando en que debía llegar rápido a casa. Leopold lo siguió mientras en su voz se mecía una melodía, y con alegría admiraba el pueblo que pronto pisaron. Las madres refugiando a sus pequeños del frío y los vendedores ambulantes pronunciando propagandas bastante graciosas. La humanidad… Pensar que todo se acaba, entristeció de nuevo al augur. Entonces su vista se clavó en una pequeña cabaña casi al final de las demás. Estaba deshecha y el techo de madera —apenas unas pocas tablas— parcamente se sostenía. Una estaca invisible se clavó en el corazón del rubio y por un momento creyó que el castaño le hundía otra rama. Error, le entristeció. A su otoño de nuevo el frío le arrebataba su gloría, así lo sentía.

Una mujer se asomó por la ventana y la puerta rechinó con gana cuando la abrió. Fijó su mirada en el hechicero pero pronto tomó en brazos a su hijo. El cabello quebrado y del mismo marrón que el joven, había perdido su luz y apenas una manta delgada le cubría el exageradamente delgado cuerpo. No podía ir peor, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eric! Estuve tan preocupada, no vuelvas a salir de la nada, jovencito… Podrías… —no terminó pues comenzó a toser, de una forma tan seca que caló con empatía en la garganta de Leopold—. Creí que no regresarías. ¡Tienes mucho que explicar! Oh, mi calabacín, me tenías tan inquietada.

Y aunque quiso ser severa, la voz rota no la dejó terminar y el llanto la comenzó a consumir sin más.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró. Fue lo único que Eric dijo y abrazó a su madre moribunda.

— ¿Fuiste por leña? —Le sonrió con el ceño tranquilo y besó su coronilla con cariño—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Mis disculpas, soy Leopold… —fingió una sonrisa corta. El ver la escena le destrozó el alma y sintió el pesar de los sentimientos, pues el presagio de la muerte prematura, se hallaba tras la espalda de la mujer, como una sombra pesada y larguirucha—. ¡Su hijo es muy hábil! ¡Debe estar orgullosa! —desvió el tema.

—Lo estoy.  
Eric le lanzó una mirada fiera al augur y este le dedicó un gesto suave.

La mujer se presentó como Liane, e invitó al mayor un poco de agua caliente con hojas de menta, pues eso era lo único que tenían para consumir. La pesadumbre se vislumbraba en cada rincón. Un montón de telas rotas hechas un ovillo y rellenas de paja, se encontraban en el centro, o bien podía ser la esquina, lo angosto de la pequeña morada era tal que apenas cabían los tres dentro.

Leopold se limitó a conversar con la damisela, que de vez en cuando estornudaba o tosía con delirio. Mientras tanto, Eric permanecía mirando a otra parte, y de vez en cuando una sonrisa cínica aparecía al trazar con un pedazo de carbón algo sobre tela raída; un muchacho de pocas confianzas al parecer. Pero algo estremecía al hechicero, y es que el destino no podía ser tan cruel con una persona, sin embargo tenía frente suyo a dos personas ofuscadas por la mano de los dioses.

A pesar de todo, Leopold podía asegurar que ambos eran felices. El cariño que Eric mostraba cada vez que su desdichada madre tamborileaba enferma, era inexplicable. Aprender de los mortales al hechicero le parecía algo emocionante.

¡Oh piedad, mirad estas almas en condena que te necesitan más que todos los hijos de los cielos!

* * *

El ser conmovido del mayor decidió visitar a la pequeña familia todos los días. Llevaba pequeños obsequios que iban desde comida, hasta preciosos amuletos de plata pura. Leopold tenía la suerte de colaborar para los aldeanos de las afueras cuando lo necesitaban, a veces sin paga y en ocasiones con una fabulosa gratificación. Por ello, siempre que tenía la buena oportunidad, utilizaba cada _rufiyya_ en su bolsillo para enmendar las desgracias que lograra encontrar en su camino; es decir, liberar a los mortales de sus angustias monetarias.

Por fin la primavera estaba cerca y el rubio no podía estar más contento. Se había levantado de su cama con bastante energía, al ver por primera vez el sol resplandecer con tanto ahínco en aquel mortifico invierno. Prometió llevar consigo un par de libros. Leo estaba seguro de que la poesía y dulces prosas de _"Los viajes de un escandinavo enamorado",_ embelesarían al joven hijo del otoño.

El pueblo se veía desierto apenas el hechicero pisó el sendero oeste. La interrogante se postró en sus áureas cejas y al buscar un alma que le dedicase la respuesta a su pregunta, no logró encontrar siquiera una. ¿Qué era ese devastador sentimiento? Sin preguntarse más, corrió rumbo a la morada de Liane. Entonces el corazón se le detuvo, y en todo caso, ahora el rubio sabía que tenía uno. El pueblo estaba ahí, alrededor de la choza destruida y cada uno cargaba una pequeña vela blanca, al menos la mitad estaban apagadas, la nieve que había cegado al sol ahora apagaba las pequeñas llamas. Se escuchaban los gritos y llantos desmedidos, pero no lograba fijar a quien buscaba. ¡Incluso el aura de Liane estaba a la pérdida de su alcance visual!

Leopold corrió y se abrió paso entre el gentío, fue cuando vio a la castaña postrada en una camilla angosta, una que estaba repleta de narcisos blancos y azules. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y cayó de rodillas ante el impacto. Las lágrimas brotaron y sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca lastimera. ¡Qué desdicha! Ya no cabía en su vocabulario cuanta tristeza lo consumía, ¿Y Eric? No lo veía; después de todo se trataba de su madre quien reposaba, cubierta de blanco y sus labios fríos de azul se habían transformado.

Una mano helada se posó en el hombro de Leopold, quien se quedó petrificado momentos contemplando al cadáver. Reparó en una cuestión temprana, ¿había sido la enfermedad o una catástrofe desdichada? La segunda opción se veía más certera.  
La choza estaba hecha añicos.

—Está, en el monte de los crisantemos — el hombre suspiró alentando al augur, ya lo habían visto por ahí. El pueblo entero sabía el cariño que el joven le tenía a la familia Cartman—. Sería bueno que hablaras con él.

Tras limpiar sus lágrimas, el hechicero se levantó retirándose la nieve de la ropa y como propia ofrenda de una angélica melodía, una luz celestina se adueñó de la camilla. Extraños animalitos bailaron alrededor del cuerpo marchito, y antes de irse, Stotch besó la helada mano de Liane. Una vez, le prometió cuidar de Eric, ella sabía que el fin de su ciclo estaba cerca. Leopold detestaba llamarlo "muerte".

Sus pasos fueron rápidos y buscar a Eric sería como tratar de encontrar la aguja en el pajar: meramente imposible; pero no tardó en percibir el aroma a madera y menta, el embriagante perfume que cubría al castaño. Imposible confundir esa fragancia.

Eric yacía sobre una roca casi al final del paraje; se mecía mirando al cielo, sangre resbalaba por su barbilla y el rubio pudo notar lo rotos que estaban sus labios; sin duda había estado mordiéndolos bastante. El hijo de los Atalaya no dijo palabra, simplemente le entregó sus brazos y para su sorpresa, Eric lo correspondía. Con el entrecejo fruncido y las lágrimas desbocadas. Gritaba injurias y maldecía todo lo que su débil voz quebrada le permitía.  
El silencio se había roto mucho tiempo atrás por el llanto de ambos, y los dedos del rubio se colaron temblorosos por el cabello castaño. Necesitaba brindarle el calor que el vacío existencial seguramente lo comía.

—Llora, purifica tu alma también.

El muchacho no titubeó al hablar, pero su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse—. Mamá…—susurró y esa fue su última palabra antes de dejar ir la marea de dolor en gotas salinas.

Leopold tarareó de nuevo, esta vez no sería un hechizo, una simple sinfonía de su voz. Deseaba calmar la pena aunque esta no se extinguiera, seguiría ahí presente por siempre.

Lloraron juntos, le dedicaron su aliento al nuevo ángel de las alturas. Ambos pedirían a los cielos que cuidaran de ella.

* * *

 ** _Quince años después..._**

— ¡Eric! ¿Sigues leyendo? —frotaba los nudillos un Leopold nervioso.

La voz preocupada del mayor se hizo presente. El castaño había estado sumergido en la misma lectura de siempre, e ignoraba olímpicamente a su maestro, éste último ya no tardaría en hacer un puchero, como siempre.

—Eric, deberías descansar un poco, mira tu rostro… Tienes grandes ojeras y… —Su mirar entristeció. Temía que el menor enfermara.

Ahora Leo le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, la vida de su fresco otoño era frágil.

— ¡No puedo terminar si me interrumpes, Butters! —gritó enfurruñado Cartman.

Stotch no podía molestarse con su aprendiz cada vez que éste lo llamaba así… Según Eric, un juego de palabras debido a su cabello de mantequilla. Cada vez que comían pan con un poco de aquel lácteo, el castaño aprovechaba para mencionar el parecido con el hijo de los Atalaya.

Eric dejó a un lado el libro, y con su gran mano revolvió los cabellos blondos, más de lo necesario e intencionalmente con un movimiento burdo; a Leo eso no le molestaba, le parecía gracioso que mostrara su ira de esa forma. Cartman ahora era un hombre muy alto y fuerte, por de más temido y también respetado. El pueblo le quería, pero sobre todas las cosas y la única que le importaba: Leopold lo amaba. Por eso lo cuidaba, también era la causa de sus desvelos. Ahora podía proteger a quien le entregaba sin prejuicios su cariño.

El hechicero ocultó su rostro con la capucha, secretamente le encantaban esas pequeñas caricias. Se había enamorado de su luna personal, él creía que Eric no lo sabía.

—Dormiré. Deja de ser tan quejumbroso, me rompes las…

— ¡Eric! —Se quejó Stotch, antes de que el castaño terminara la frase.

—Me rompes la paciencia —rodó los ojos.

La sonrisa de Leopold resaltó un lunar posado bajo sus labios, ¡A quien pudiese besarlo, la dicha azucarada probaría!

—Gracias —sonrió con el rubor reinando en sus mejillas.  
Y cuando Eric desapareció tras el umbral de su vivienda, Leo esbozó una sonrisa esplendida, el gesto de un torpe enamorado.

¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? Butters no tenía ni pizca de idea, solamente estaba seguro de que su corazón le pertenecía. Su corazón a base de cristal decembrino.


End file.
